1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a simple manufacturing process and an excellent display quality, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self emissive display device in which a voltage is applied to a thin film layer, including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, such that electrons and holes are recombined in the organic emission layer so as to emit light.
Due to a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed, and a low power consumption, as well as small weight and size, organic light emitting display devices are regarded as next-generation display devices.
An organic light emitting display device for realizing full color uses an optical resonance structure for varying an optical length of each wavelength of light emitted from an organic emission layer of each of different pixels, such as red, green and blue pixels.